


Драббл

by Korue



Category: Gintama, Hakuouki
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение с феста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драббл

– Хиджиката-сан!  
Собственное имя, произнесённое этим ласковым голосом, заставило Тошизо нервно вздрогнуть. Такая привычка появилась у него совсем недавно – с тех пор, как они с Хиджикатой из Гинтамы додумались обменяться подчинёнными. Как им это только в голову пришло?!  
– Со… го, – сказал он сквозь зубы, – что случилось?  
Окита Сого возник в проёме раздвинутых сёдзи с невинным видом. От этой показной невинности у Тошизо уже глаз дёргался.  
– Хиджиката-сан, только что едва не случилось нечто ужасное, – сообщил Сого трагически. – Джои совершили диверсию, которая могла уничтожить Шинсенгуми.  
– Что?  
– Да-да, они подбросили нам сборник стихов. Какие-то ужасающие вирши. Я зачитал парочку Хараде-сану и Нагакуре-сану, и с ними случился эпилептический припадок. Должно быть, эти стихи воздействуют прямо на мозг, а у вас ведь даже «скорую» не вызовешь. Ещё немного, и весь офицерский состав был бы выведен из строя.  
Тошизо медленно отодвинулся от стола и внимательно посмотрел на Сого. От дурного предчувствия по спине побежали мурашки.  
– Какие ещё… стихи?  
– Вот эти.  
Сого жестом фокусника вытащил из-за спины знакомую зелёную тетрадь.  
– Они были в вашей спальне. Наверное, враги хотели начать с вас, нашей надежды и опоры, чтобы обезглавить Шинсенгуми.  
Тошизо сглотнул.  
– Сого, – сказал он осторожно, – давай ты…  
– Не волнуйтесь, я всё исправлю, – пообещал Сого.  
Тошизо понял его задумку в мгновение ока и, не теряя ни единой секунды даром, тут же метнулся вперёд в длинном прыжке, прямо от стола. Он был быстрее молнии в этот момент, и никто не смог бы опередить его. Но у Сого было преимущество: у Сого была зажигалка.  
– Пока-пока, – пропел он с издевательской ухмылкой и щёлкнул колёсиком.  
Тошизо едва успел выхватить у него тетрадь со своими драгоценными хокку и потушил огонь голыми руками. К счастью, обгореть успел только самый край. Окиты рядом уже не было – удрал, мерзавец.  
Тошизо решил, что с него хватит. С Соджи, конечно, было много проблем, но он знал меру, никогда не позволял себе слишком много. А от этого… монстра нужно было избавиться как можно скорее.  
  
– Хиджиката-сан!  
Тоширо обернулся через плечо и увидел Окиту в дверном проёме.  
– А Со… джи, – сказал он благодушно, – чего тебе?  
Поменяться Окитами, это была хорошая идея. Соджи вёл себя уважительно, Джои рубил ничуть не хуже Сого, а в свободное время только и делал, что смотрел телевизор. Он был идеальным подчинённым, и Хиджиката расслабился. Зря.  
– Кажется, Джои совершили диверсию, которая могла уничтожить Шинсенгуми, – трагически сообщил Соджи.  
– Что?  
– Да-да, они подкинули в наш холодильник какую-то жуткую отраву. К счастью, я вовремя это обнаружил. Выглядит совершенно безобидно, но когда я накормил этим Ямазаки, он упал и больше не шевелился.  
Тоширо нахмурился. Он ещё не понимал, к чему идёт разговор, но инстинктивно чувствовал надвигающуюся беду.  
– Вот, запомните, как оно выглядит, и будьте очень осторожны, – сказал Соджи и извлёк из-за спины банку майонеза.  
Тоширо вздрогнул.   
– Ты… – он с усилием сглотнул, – ты что сделал?  
– О, не волнуйтесь, я вынес все запасы этой дряни во двор и сжёг. Шинсенгуми в безопасности.  
Тоширо опрометью выбежал на энгава, но было поздно: огромная гора майонезных банок, сложенная посреди двора пылала синим пламенем.   
– Ямазаки, правда, сказал, что эта дрянь называется майонез, и что вы её очень любите, – почти пропел Соджи за плечом, – но я ему, конечно же, не поверил...  
Хиджиката обернулся, и мерзавец умолк на полуслове.  
– Э, Хиджиката-сан, – пробормотал он, – вы что тоже приняли тот элексир? У вас зрачки алые, вы знаете об этом?  
  
Хиджиката Тоширо никогда не думал, что на свете есть кто-то хуже, чем Сого. Сого, конечно был настоящим монстром, Принцем садистов, отравлявшим ему жизнь на протяжении многих лет, но он знал меру. Он не бил в спину, не предавал. И он не трогал майонез. Всё познаётся в сравнении, и теперь Тоширо был намерен вернуть своего подчинённого любым способом, даже если другой Хиджиката будет против.  
Он не был против. Когда Тоширо выбежал из ворот казарм, волоча за собой упирающегося Соджи, то столкнулся нос к носу с Тошизо, тащившим за собой Сого.  
Они замерли, меряя друг друга взглядами.  
– У тебя невыносимый подчинённый! – рявкнули они хором.  
Помолчали и снова заговорили одновременно:  
– Меняемся!  
Окиты что-то там говорили о произволе и ущемлении прав, но Хиджикатам было всё равно. Они вытолкнули вперёд каждый своего монстра и с облегчением пожали друг другу руки.  
  
– У тебя замечательный подчинённый! – сказал Исами.  
Исао кивнул.  
– Да, Тоши, он…   
От переизбытка чувств слов не хватало. Или дело было в переизбытке саке?  
– Он… замечательный! – закончил наконец Исао. И тут же добавил. – Как и твой.  
Исами покивал.   
– Да, Тоши просто идеален, но знаешь, – он уставился в свою пиалу, – у него есть один крохотный, прямо-таки крошечный недостаток. Видишь ли, Тоши пишет стихи.  
После этого он сразу выпил, словно подчёркивая весь ужас ситуации. Исао стало его жаль.  
– Да что там стихи, – фыркнул он, – стихи это ерунда. А вот майонез…  
Он содрогнулся. Исами посмотрел на него с интересом.  
– А может, обменяемся?   



End file.
